Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen (or simply known as "Stickers", as Sally calls him. Also known as The Fabulous Lightning McQueen) (voiced by Owen Wilson) is the main protagonist in Cars and the deuteragonist in Cars 2. He returns as the main protagonist in Cars 3. Lightning McQueen is also one of the minor deutergonists of Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. Relationships Princess Yuna Lightning McQueen, along with Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli and Cruz Ramirez have been best friends with Yuna and Princess Snowdrop, along with Dusty Crophopper and his friends, since they joined her on her own adventure. Yuna helps McQueen, with the help of Cruz and Smokey (Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet's former mechanic and crew chief), to race against his newest rival, Jackson Storm. Yuna, McQueen and Cruz beat him to win the Piston Cup. Even, McQueen and Yuna remembers Doc Hudson, aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, in their own big hearts. McQueen loves to race with Yuna and Snowdrop (in their racecar called The Shooting Star, now The Fabulous Shooting Star in Library Sweet Library, to honor Doc), Cruz, Francesco, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift and the other racecars at the racetracks. Snowdrop Snowdrop are close friends with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper and their friends. When Jackson Storm calls Snowdrop, "Blind Filly", Lightning defends her by tell Storm to leave her alone. Mater McQueen and Mater were bestest friends in the world. They love riding on rails and tipping tractors by revving and honk very loudly and woke up the tractors. But, they have to avoid Frank, the combine harvester, who doesn't like them. Sally Carrera Lightning McQueen loves to date with Sally. When Lightning proposes Sally with a ring, he asks her will she married him. Sally loves to marry Lightning. They got married and off to the honeymoon. Cruz Ramirez At Florida 500, Lightning takes place as the crew chief of Cruz Ramirez. After Cruz beats Jackson Storm, she won the race! Sterling asks Cruz to race for Rust-eze but she refused and quit being a trainer. Just then, Tex Dinoco arrived with Strip "The King" Weathers and Cal Weathers. Tex suggests Cruz to race for Dinoco instead and she loves to. Back at Radiator Springs, Cruz (now as the Dinoco racer no. 51) and Lightning (as The Fabulous Lightning McQueen) learns that Sterling sold Rust-eze to Tex so they can race for both Rust-eze and Dinoco in their own sponsorships. Lightning is now the crew chief of Cruz. Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet In 2006, Lightning was ordered to make a brand new road at Radiator Springs with Bessie. After making a terrible road, Doc was furious. He challenged Lightning to a race. At Willy's Butte, Lightning race off but Doc wasn't. Lightning continues to make the better new road. The next morning, Lightning learns that Doc was the famous racer, known as "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet". Later that day, Lightning notices Doc has the racing tires on and watched him racing and drifting. Doc angrily storms off with Lightning following him. Lightning learns that Doc quit being the racer after he crashes at the Fireball Beach. The next morning, Doc calls Lightning's manager and the reporters arrived at Radiator Springs. At the tri-cross rely race, Doc Hudson, as The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, was Lightning's crew chief and mentor and helps him to win the tri-cross rely race. After The King crashes, Lightning helps him cross the finish line and tells him that Doc say "It's just an empty cup". Doc was very proud of Lightning and now became the number one crew chief of Lightning. Years past, Lightning had lost his crew chief, Doc, because he died and his world turned upside down. Cal Weathers Lightning loves to race with Cal Weathers and Bobby Swift. When Cal wins, Lightning and Bobby pulled a prank on Cal by inflating all his four tires big. After the brand new generation of high tech racecars (including Jackson Storm), Cal retires and left on his hauler. Now, Cal Weathers made out of his retirement, he was glad to race again with Lightning, Bobby, Brick Yardley and the other veteran racers at the Magic Kingdom Racing Rally of King Mickey Mouse. Bobby Swift Lightning loves to race with Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers. When Lightning wins, Bobby pulled a prank on Lightning by sprays the fire extinguisher foam on him and blows confetti before saying "Congratulations, Cupcake!". After the brand new generation of high tech racecars (including Jackson Storm), Bobby retires and was replaced by Danny Swervez. Now, Bobby Swift made out of his retirement, he was glad to race again with Lightning, Cal, Brick Yardley and the other veteran racers at the Magic Kingdom Racing Rally of King Mickey Mouse. Trivia *Lightning McQueen, along with Mater, Dusty Crophopper and their friends, are close friends of Princess Yuna and Snowdrop. *Lightning McQueen will have his updated red Rust-eze paintjob (from Cars 3) in the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. *Lightning McQueen was the number one crew chief of Cruz Ramirez and the number one racer at Magic Kingdom Racing Alley. *Lightning McQueen was Yuna's number one favorite racer of all time ever since they are close friends. *Lightning McQueen will first meet Yuna and her friends in Princess Yuna in the World of Cars and Planes. *Lightning McQueen will meet Mickey Mouse and his friends in Mickey Mouse and the Cars and see them again in Launchpad McQuack and Mater on a Mission and Mickey Mouse and Lightning McQueen's Last Stand. Gallery Cruisin' Lightning McQueen.png|Cruisin' Lightning McQueen Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen.png|Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen Fabulous_McQueen.png|Fabulou Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen's alicorn form.png|Lightning McQueen's alicorn form Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Cars Category:Race Cars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pixar Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Angel Squads Category:Cars Characters Category:Racers Category:Singing characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Remorseful characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Characters voiced by Owen Wilson Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Team Lightning McQueen Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Crew Chiefs Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Crazy Eight Racers Category:Vehicles Category:Alicorns Category:Main Characters (Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure) Category:Sentient Vehicles Category:Famous Cars Category:Minor Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)